


Robb Snow

by vivilove



Series: Jonsa Drabbles [15]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bittersweet, F/M, I'm calling this book!verse, Implied Sexual Content, Jon Snow is Lord Commander of the Night's Watch, POV Outsider, Post-Canon, Sansa Stark is Queen in the North, Sansa and her son visit Castle Black, for my sanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24109939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivilove/pseuds/vivilove
Summary: “Gareth? Some of the men were calling me Robb Snow.”“Which men?” He must be on guard for any who would speak against his queen.“They were Nights Watch. It sounded like a jest.”“Oh.” He’ll tell their lord commander.When he’s not so preoccupied.“Snow’s a bastard name.”With dark hair and grey eyes, he’s clearly a Stark even if the queen remains unwed. “Aye but you’re Robb Stark, like your uncle. Don’t pay them no mind.”The prince nods thoughtfully before asking, “But whoismy father?”"You should ask your mother that, my prince."
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Series: Jonsa Drabbles [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1190203
Comments: 62
Kudos: 219
Collections: Jon x Sansa Drabble





	Robb Snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Danidanisara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danidanisara/gifts).



> Nearly one year later, my Jon Snow-loving ass is still vehemently ignoring the show so we'll call this post-canon book!verse where Jon is back at Castle Black for reasons both more complicated and more logical than Greyworm wasn't happy Jon shanked a mass murderer and Tyrion loves the sound of his own voice. Me bitter? It's more likely than you think. 
> 
> Anyhoo, here's Day 3 of Drabblefest with the prompt-Legends.
> 
> Gifted to the lovely Danidanisara :)

Ten years, it’s been Gareth’s duty to guard his queen wherever she goes, including here at Castle Black. He’s trying to ignore them but he’s not deaf. So long as she’s in no peril, it’s not his business and he knows she’s safe with him.

“Sansa...”

“Yes, Jon…”

It’s not the first time Gareth’s overheard them. That first time, he’d got an eyeful as well. The hot springs, his queen’s head thrown back in ecstasy, Jon Snow’s mouth between her legs. Embarrassed, he’d scurried away, telling himself she was safe enough in the godswood of her castle.

A moan, the rustling of clothes. Gareth steps away. There is only the one door to guard and this is _not_ his business.

But, he spies the boy hurrying towards him before long. His mother adores him but she wouldn’t relish being disturbed at the moment. It’s been two years since the lord commander last paid a call at Winterfell. He wonders if she’ll come away from this visit with another babe in nine moons.

“Where’s your guard, my prince?”

“Left him behind,” the boy shrugs.

He’s six but quick and clever. Tom is too slow. He’ll need a different guard.

“Gareth? Some of the men were calling me Robb Snow.”

“Which men?” He must be on guard for any who would speak against his queen.

“They were Nights Watch. It sounded like a jest.”

“Oh.” He’ll tell their lord commander. _When he’s not so preoccupied._

“Snow’s a bastard name.”

With dark hair and grey eyes, he’s clearly a Stark even if the queen remains unwed. “Aye but you’re Robb Stark, like your uncle. Don’t pay them no mind.”

The prince nods thoughtfully before asking, “But who _is_ my father?”

“You should ask your mother that, my prince.”

The queen answers impertinent questions with impertinent answers. Her favorite refrain is her son was sired by a wolf but she would be gentle with Robb if he asked. Gareth knows she’ll tell him some day when he’s a bit older.

“Was my father really a white wolf?”

They did call him that once upon a time. “Do you believe that?”

“It sounds like something in a story.”

“Aye, it does, like some legendary hero.”

The boy grins. He loves the legends of old. “King Robb, the Wolf King.”

“He'll be a legend for certain,” Gareth says, playfully ruffling the boy’s curls.

“Robb?” a gruff voice says from behind them. “Are you alright?”

“Yes, my lord,” the boy says, rushing to embrace his mother's cousin.

Gareth can see the way Jon Snow’s throat bobs with emotion, the way he tenderly strokes the boy's cheek. _He’s grown so much since you last saw him_. Gareth has a boy. He can’t fathom only seeing him once in a great while.

The queen emerges from the lord commander’s quarters, placing a hand on her son’s shoulder and sharing a melancholic look with his father. Their story could be a legend as well...just a bittersweet one.


End file.
